The Angel That Believed in Me
by Taliaem
Summary: " If i get my wings back and this war ends then at night in the sky the star next to the moon is me and it means i'm watching over you." Lucy said to natsu. Natsu found an angel named Lucy which lead lucy to losing her powers and wings for being discovered now natsu much teach lucy how to be a human girl T for now M later chapters also war later chapters so be ware of that people :
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you love this new story I created O_^**

Natsu Pov

Today I went to the guild to pick out a mission for me and happy since that's what we did everyday. Today was my turn to pick the mission while looking at the job board.

" Natsu I have a job for you so, you can do this one." Mirajane said

" What's the job about Mira." I replied

" Well it says here that there's been some weird noises in the wood lately and they want someone to find it." Mira said

As I took the job offer she gave me I went to happy so I could tell him about what job we were doing.

Walk in Magnolia

Happy and I were walking down the streets of magnolia first looking for food. Then suddenly we saw this one food place that was grand opening and it was called "Chewy Bones".

" Happy maybe we should eat here it seems like it has some edible food." I said

" Aye Natsu but if this place doesn't have at least one piece of fish I'm flying away." Happy quoted

As me and Happy walked into the place it was pretty fancy with folded napkins,tea and worst of all utensils of fork, spoon, and knife. I took a seat at one of the tables and ordered food.

" I'm sorry sir we don't allow pets in the restraunt." A waiter said

" Hey this cat aint a pet it's a human like resource with its…. Uh bones and neck." I stuttered

" Oh my! Forgive me sir let me take your friend to the special room for this 'human resource'." The waiter said sarcastically

Just then the waiter took Happy to the outside I knew that was the special room he was talking about.

After that I finished my lunch and ran after because I didn't have 5 more jewels to pay for the meal.

Walking in the Forest

I was walking in the forest with happy and we were just playing ISPY. It was fun at first then got more boring after.

_Fairy sprites_

_Happy trees_

_No more storms_

_Even in the east_

_Loving nature is what I imagine as peace_

_And when it's fall I fall into pieces _

_But that doesn't matter_

_Because it feels right_

_In the shade._

As me and Happy were walking and listening to that song from a female angelic voice singer. We quickly followed that voice.

As we did follow that voice we saw it was a girl with silky blonde hair that shined as if it was glitter a silky white dress that went to her feet and wings of clouds that could be softer than anything in the world.

" A…Are you the noise in the forest." I asked her

" Get away from here quickly." She said

" But who are you?" I replied

" None of your business get out of here before they come." She quoted

As I thought about the word ' they' come some mist cloud from sky came and it turned into and old man with short wings and was bald and wearing a yukata.

" Lucille Heartfilia the angel advancer rank 7 of Carinerola." The man said

" Master what do you want?" Lucy asked

" Lucille you have broken the angels rule of being discovered by a human for that you must lose your wings and your powers for eternity." The man said

This girl Lucille was wide-eyed as I saw her I could see crystal tears about to form in her eyes.

" NO Master YOU CAN'T TAKE THOSE FROM ME THERE ALL I HAVE." Lucy cried

" I'm sorry Lucy I truly am but for bring shame to the angel race of getting yourself discovered you must pay the consequences for your actions." The man said as he used magic to vanish her wings and powers.

" From now on you will start living as a human teenage girl Lucy we will all miss you." He said

" Also here the staff of Hikane we don't want to leave you totally defenseless." He added and left

Lucy picked up the staff it changed into 5 different weapons a katana of both lightning and ice a Bow and arrow faster then sound that wasn't much strong but more of a stun. A space revolver of lasers. Twin blade swords of fire and earth. And a wand of healing springs.

"Cool weapons you got." I said to her smiling

Lucy was on the floor crying her eyes out of the just happened event.

"Hey? What's wrong?" I asked her

" I.. I don't know how to be a human girl." Lucy replied

" well then come on."I said reaching my hand out

" come on to where?" Lucy said

" To where you'll be a human girl in an instance." I replied

Lucy took my hand and I started dragging her with happy by my side.

At The Guild Normal Pov

Natsu,Lucy and Happy arrived at the guild and Lucy looked frightened at the guild too see so much laughter.

" This place does not look peaceful." Lucy said staring at Natsu

" you'll get used to it and use my name Natsu." Natsu said

" Na… Tsuki?" Lucy said

"No Natsu" Natsu said again

" Natsume?" Lucy said

"No Naaaaaaaaatsu." Natsu said

" Natsu?" Lucy quoted

" Yep you got it Lucy." Natsu said

Lucy smiled at Natsu for congratulating her on learning his name

" Natsu who's the lady?' Mira asked

" Hi my name is Lucille Heartfillia weaponry mage." Lucy introduced

" Is it ok if I call you Lucy?" Mira asked

" Yes of course… any way I would like to join this be a human girl place." Lucy said as she looked around

Mira looked confused at Natsu with the 'what did you tell her ' look.

" Lucy this is a guild." Mira said

"Ohh that why there are also guys here." Lucy said

" So what color do you want your mark and where?" Mira asked

" Can I have it white and neck?" Lucy said

" Sure you can." Mira replied smiling

Mira put the mark on Lucy's Neck and then Lucy ran to Natsu.

" Natsu I'm ready for my test on womanhood." Lucy said with a sailor moon pose

Everyone started laughing at that comment staring at Natsu as if he knew anything like that.

" Natsu what does this cutie mean?" a guy with black raven hair said " By the way my name is Gray." He said

"I'm Lucille or Lucy for short I'm new here and Natsu needs to teach me how to be a human girl." Lucy said innocently

" Nice to meet you Lucy ask any questions if Natsu screws up kay?" Gray said Gray walked over to Natsu and whispered… " Natsu what she talking about."

" Lucy here was a former angel in the forest and since I found that she existed she got her powers and wings taken away by some master of her's." Natsu said

Lucy nodded her head and walked another direction into a scarlet haired women.

" Who dares makes me drop my strawberry cake!" said Erza as she brought her swords

Lucy used her katana to dodge the attack which she blocked quickly.

" I don't think I've seen you around here before who might you be?" Erza said calm

" I'm Lucy newbie here and Natsu's gonna teach me how to be a human girl." Lucy said

" Oh why didn't you say so maybe we should spar some time Lucy." Erza smiled and said

" I would love too um.. err" Lucy stuttered

" Erza Erza Scarlet." Lucy said

" well I would love too Erza ." Lucy said

Lucy walked back to Natsu to talk how it went

" so how did it go with Erza." Natsu said worried

" Good I get to spar with her some times." Lucy smiled

Natsu looked shock I mean sparring with Erza was a whole different story in his mind

" Well ready for you test." Natsu said calm

" Yes I am." Lucy replied

They walked out of the guild to Natsu's room ready to begin the first test for Lucy and how well human girl she can be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it (im still working on my previous story so ill update soon)**

**Any who lets get started o-o**

As Natsu and Lucy walked into Natsu's room Lucy was shocked to see so many items in one room.

" Like what you see?" Natsu asked

" I've never seen so much stuff unless it was weapons." Lucy replied

" Welcome to the human world." He said

Lucy was sitting on Natsu's bed like a kitty getting comfortable. Natsu was thinking what test to first start Lucy on.

" I got it!" Natsu yelled" We're gonna start on your manners at the table."

" What are these manners you speak of?" Lucy said confused

" This is gonna take a while." He relpied

As Natsu and Lucy walked to the kitchen Natsu made Lucy some soup.

" Alright Luce eat the soup." Natsu said

Lucy looked around the room for this Luce.

" Are you talking to me?" Lucy said

Natsu facepalmed himself and Lucy copied him.

" Lucy eat the soup." Natsu said

" Okay." Lucy spoke

When Lucy started eating the bowl of soup it went good at first then the next thing Natsu see's is Lucy putting her face in the soup with soup spilling down her white dress.

"That was delicious." Lucy said refreshed

" Lucy..You eat like a beast." Natsu spoke

" How dare you? I do not I eat like a lady." Lucy responded

" A lady who's getting over a break up then yeah." Natsu winked

Natsu took Lucy's bowl and put more soup into the bowl and over and over Lucy kept eating it wrong so he kept refilling the bowl.

**At The guild**

Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild looking for Gray and Erza.

"Lucy what happened to you." Erza said scared

" Natsu tried fattening me up with soup so now all I taste is soup in my mouth that I even remember the ingredients." Lucy replied

" It's not my fault you eat like a cannibal." Natsu shouted

" You eat like a fish with no water." Lucy mocked

" At least I take my time and enjoy my food." Natsu yelled

" At least I can actually taste my food."Lucy returned

Natsu and Lucy argued for about 30 minutes while Gray and Erza walked out on them 25 minutes ago that they didn't notice.

" Well Lucy your next test is your manners towards people okay?" Natsu said

" Alright but where do we go where there's people?" Lucy replied

Natsu did another facepalm with lead his forehead to being red.

**Outside The Guild**

"Ok Lucy it's simple just say hello to 5 people and come back." Natsu said

" Ok Natsu I'll try." Lucy smiled at him which made Natsu almost blush

Lucy walked up to 1 women with a child and said hi and the women said hi back then Lucy left.

Then Lucy walked up to 3 girls that looked like cheerleaders and said hello and they called her a tramp which lead Lucy to bringing her staff turning into the katana and chasing the girls with it, and then Natsu ran after Lucy.

" Ok Lucy say hello to just 1 more person okay." Said Natsu with the beat up face

" Hai." Lucy said

Lucy walked up to this one guy with a leather jacket , cargo pants, and looked handsome with his brown hair.

"Hello." Lucy said

" Why hi there gorgeous." The man said" What's your name."

" I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled

" Well Miss Heartfilia wanna play a game." The man said

" I love games what kind of games?" Lucy asked

"How about this game." The main said and pushed Lucy to the wall

" I don't know this game." Lucy pouted. "Your cheating."

The man thought ' god this girls stupid.'

Natsu hadn't seen Lucy yet so he went back to the spot he last saw her and saw some guy pinning her to the wall.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed but rembered he forgot to take Lucy's staff from her and knew what would happen next.

Lucy remembered her Sensei telling her that in these situations it wasn't a game it was called rape so she knew what she had to do. Lucy took her staff that folds in the pocket of her dress and turned the staff into the arrow faster than the speed of sound. Lucy carefully without looking down aimed the arrow at the man's part where the sun don't shine.

"Fuuuu…" The man screamed on the floor holding his part. Lucy skipped back to Natsu smiling.

"You okay Lucy?" Natsu said

" Yeah I'm fine." Lucy replied

"Okay then." Natsu said

Lucy and Natsu walked back to guild sitting at the table talking about what Lucy learned today about manners .

"What I learned about manners are that manners are important." Lucy said

Natsu face palmed to that answer that's it? That's all she learned from this experience and nothing else. Natsu so knew he was gonna need ice later because of how red his forehead was from face palming so frequently but he's the one who was gonna teach her so he had to do it right.

"Lucy did you learn anything else?" Natsu asked

" I learned that your always by my side no matter what." Lucy smiled which made Natsu totally blush this time.

" Well I also learned from today." Natsu said

" really what's that?" Lucy asked

" Angels aren't as kind and pure as their supposed to be." Natsu said

" Natsu you should know right now that all you mortals know about angels are a myth and I'm a former angel remember." Lucy smiled then went to a frown

" Oh that is true I forgot about that sorry." Natsu said

"Don't mention it even so I'm a former angel I still got the guild as family and that's what a human girl wants right? Someone to care about her and concern for her." Lucy spoke

"I think your right Lucy and you fit right in with that line." Natsu replied smiling

" Natsu I'm tired can we go home?" Lucy said

" Sure when we get home we can have chocolate then go to bed." Natsu replied

" Natsu?" Lucy said

"Yeah?" Natsu spoke softer

" What is this chocolate?" Lucy replied

Natsu did another face palm to his head seriously this guy needs and ice pack.

Lucy just skipped humming and Natsu couldn't help but smile noticing how happy she'll be on earthland.

**Hope you loved this chapter for me I loooooooooooved this chapter so thank you bye O_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**TY for favs and follows im glad to be of help tomorrow ill type new chapter of To Hate a Boyband and Break the Bro code (first story) SO thank you**

Natsu woke up in the morning sleeping next to Lucy. Natsu turned to her seeing Lucy with no dress on.

"Lucy wake up." Natsu said calmly

"Master the war doesn't start for another 5 weeks." Lucy whined still dreaming

"Come on Luce that's not funny." Natsu patted her head to wake her up

" I'll have pancakes with cloud powder and hot lava to go sir." Lucy whispered seductively in her sleep

Natsu had no choice but to say words she hated that it made her cry.

"LUCY YOUR MASTER SAID YOU HAD THICK THIGHS AND I AGREE!" Natsu shouted at her

Lucy started crying and getting out her staff turning it to the arrow and aimed it at Natsu's most private part.

"Lucy calm down Lucy."Natsu mumbled

It was too late Lucy let go and Natsu yelled like a tiger.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.." Natsu yelled holding his private part

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked

" Yep just peachy feeling an arrow through my BALLS!" Natsu said

" I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy said about to pull the arrow out of there

"No Luce get away from me do not pull it." Natsu said cautious

Lucy kneeled and put her hand on the arrow and pulled it out hard making Natsu squeal and fall unconscious.

"I got the arrow!" Lucy smiled the looked down at Natsu." Natsu you okay?" Lucy stared at the unconscious boy.

AT THE GUILD

After Natsu woke up 10 minutes after and Lucy put on a t shirt and skirt that Mira gave to her.

"Lucy!" someone yelled

Lucy turned to see Gray with Erza standing at the job board.

"Hi Gray and Erza." Lucy bowed and said

"Wow you got better with manners." Erza said

"Yep thanks to Natsu." Lucy replied pointing to Natsu on the floor moving with his hand to get closer.

" Hot headed lizard what happened to you." Gray said

"Lucy shot me in the balls when I said her thighs were thick to wake her up." Natsu struggled to say

" It wasn't nice to make fun of me." Lucy frowned

" I was joking." Natsu admitted

"well did you teach her anything last night Natsu?" Gray asked

" Well he taught me things and he told me to call him Hot Sauce." Lucy said

Gray and Natsu were speechless and Erza kicked Natsu in the jaw once.

" Then I took the Hot sauce and when I drank it down my throat it tasted bitter." Lucy said

Gray was blushing over 300 shades of blushes and Erza kicked Natsu in the mouth.

" Then I kept screaming more Natsu more." Lucy spoke

Gray fell to the floor in a nosebleed while Erza kicked Natsu in the private area.

"And how did it feel Lucy?" Erza asked

" It was intense but delicious." Lucy finished

Erza kept kicking and punching Natsu and Gray was bleeding all over the floor.

"Erza hear me out you guys are taking it the wrong way." Natsu screamed

"You took advantage of a new member YOU WON'T BE FORGIVEN." Erza screamed

" Erza this is how it happened yes I was teaching Lucy stuff." Natsu started

_**Flash back at night**_

"_Ok Lucy lets teach you about food." Natsu said looking in the fridge_

"_Ok." Lucy said_

_Natsu picked up some hot sauce and sat down to show Lucy._

"_Hello Lucy." Natsu did an imitation to make the hot sauce speak._

" _Hello food sama." Lucy greeted_

" _Please call me hot sauce." Hot sauce /Natsu said_

" _ok hot sauce sama." Lucy replied_

"_Ok um Lucy try drinking hot sauce." Natsu said teasing her_

"_Ok!" Lucy said and took the bottle and started drinking it._

"_Lucy don't drink all of it!" Natsu said and took the bottle from her._

"_But Natsu I want more Hot Sauce." Lucy pouted_

" _No! no more hot sauce for you." Natsu replied_

"_Fine." Lucy frowned_

"_Lucy how did the hot sauce taste?" Natsu asked_

" _It tasted bitter but good." Lucy smiled_

"_Good I guess hot sauce doesn't make your mouth burn." Natsu said relieved_

_Lucy giggled and went to sleep._

Flash back end

"That's how it happen Erza." Natsu said

" Good because I swear the next time I hear something like that again I'll stomp your face into lava." Erza said angered

"But I'm a fire dragon slayer." Natsu said wise

"Don't correct me!" Erza screamed with her sword out

"Fine." Natsu said

Gray got up from the blood mess and started talking.

"We decided to make Lucy a human girl she's gonna go to high school." Gray said

"Why we all never went to high school and we turned out great." Natsu smiled

The whole guild was filled with a cricket noise staring at Natsu.

"This high school sounds like fun." Lucy smiled at Natsu

Natsu smiled back at her.

"Yeah I hope so." Natsu grinned

" Lucy your gonna be going to Mochi Doki academy." Erza said hugging Lucy

" When do I start?" Lucy asked

" tomorrow and wake up at 6:00am." Gray replied

" Okay well I can't wait." Lucy smiled and skipped off to the bar.

"They grow up so fast." Erza watched and said

As Lucy skipped to the bar where Mira was she saw happy and petted his head.

"Happy I'm gonna go to the bar where Mira is tell Natsu to buy more hot sauce." Lucy said and skipped to Mira.

"Hi Lucy." Mira greeted

" Hi Mira is there any juice I can have?" Lucy asked

"Lucy you're a teenage girl you have to have this." Mirajane said

"What is this?" Lucy asked

" It's a Martini try it." Mira smiled

Lucy took the small drink and first ate the strawberry on it then drank the drink.

Lucy thought this drink tasted better than hot sauce.

"Mira can I have another one." Lucy asked

"Sure." Mira said

Lucy drank the next one then asked for another one drank it the asked for more until her 8th one.

When Lucy finished she hopped to Natsu.

"Natsu I'll be going to your home." Lucy said

"Ok I'll meet up with you later." Natsu replied

Lucy nodded and left the guild going to Natsu's house.

Still in the guild

30 minutes after Lucy left to his house Natsu got tired and told happy he would be leaving while happy stayed with Carla and Wendy.

Natsu was walking to his house and opened the door.

Natsu was shocked at what he was looking at.

"Natsu look I'm a dragon." A Drunk Lucy said

Natsu looked at Lucy seeing her wearing a lacy red bra and lacy red panties and wings she cut off from his red dragon plush and holding hot sauce in her hands while also doing an innocent pose on his bed.

"Lucy go to sleep!" Natsu screamed

Lucy started crying on his bed.

Natsu went to go comfort her knowing he wasn't angry at her.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu asked

"Natsu hates my costume." Lucy whined

"No no I like it it's very creative." Natsu panicked

"What do you like about it?" Lucy sniffed and asked

Natsu wanted to say the Red Lacy bra and panties but that would make him feel like a perv.

"I like the hot sauce! It makes it look very cute." Natsu said grinning

"Yay Natsu likes it!" Lucy cheered and hugged

"Yes Natsu does." Natsu smiled

Suddenly the door opened to see Erza staring at them.

"Just hot sauce hmm Natsu?" Erza twitched angered

"Erza we were just hugging and Lucy's drunk." Natsu said

"So you got Lucy drunk took her home and dressed her as a dragon to satisfy you!" Erza yelled

"No No no!"Natsu screamed jumping and waving his hands

Erza got out a sword about to use it Lucy interrupts.

"Erza I don't think that blade will do much here use my staff and turn it into a katana." Lucy smiled

"Thank you so much Lucy." Erza said " Steal and Silver material perfect!"

"Lucy why?"Natsu cried getting punched and slashed by Erza

Lucy laughed for a moment and then she headed off to dream land dreaming about her first day at high school.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter for angel believed me I'm so happy . I haven't update since ….. nevermind

Natsu's house normal Pov

Natsu woke up from his bed and checked the time 5 am. He looked next to him to see the blonde ex angel sleeping away.

"Lucy time to wake up." Natsu said

"Don't kill me like mother you Sprite Mudscamp." Lucy whispered in here sleep (Sprite Mudscamp in here language= Perverted Dumbass)

'kill you like mother?' Natsu thought

"Lucy you have school today." Natsu said

Lucy eyes widen when she heard Natsu's voice say it was school today.

"Natsu thanks for waking me up." Lucy said and took off her clothes

"Lucy change in the bathroom!" Natsu scolded hiding his face with his hands

Lucy went to the bathroom to change.

When Lucy came out from the bathroom Natsu blushed seeing her in a sailor suit.

"You look cute." Natsu said

"Ehh Really!" Lucy said a tackled Natsu to the bed

Then someone opened the door.

"Hey natsu I came in to check if Lucy was ready for school." Gray said

Gray went in the room and saw the the two teens on the bed.

"Morning Gray kun." Lucy said

"Natsu I'm telling Erza." Gray said skipping

Natsu tried reaching his hand for the door but it closed.

"Okay Lucy lets take you to school." Natsu said

The guild

"Aye guys I'm gonna take Lucy to school." Natsu said

"Have a nice day at school Lucy." The whole guild said

At school

"Lucy give me the staff ." Natsu argued

"Never." Lucy looked him dead in the eye

"Lucy give me the staff now!" Natsu tried to negotiate

"Try me!" Lucy yelled

The wind blew and Natsu accidentally saw her panties.

"uh Lucy your um panties are showing." Natsu whispered

"ehh." Lucy replied then looked down "EHHH!"

Lucy covered her skirt with her hands which made her drop the staff.

"Yes the staff is mine!" Natsu yelled in victory

"Fine you win." Lucy said and kissed his cheek

Natsu blushed.

"From where I'm from a peck on the cheek means I'm thankful." Lucy said and skipped to school

At school

"Class we are getting a new student." The teacher said "You may come in."

Lucy walked in the classroom kinda nervous.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia and um I uh like funnel cake." Lucy said nervously

The boys fainted at Lucy's shyness and the girls admired her looked 100%.

Lucy took her seat next to a girl named Madoka.

"Glad to have you in this class Lucy." Madoka said

"Okay class you know the commercial party is coming up and team with the best commercial gets to be on tv." The teacher said

The class erupted into roars and cheers.

"Commercial contest?" Lucy asked

"Yeah it's a contest where you make a commercial with a song and your selling something." Madoka said

"That sounds fun I love to sing." Lucy said

"Would you like to sing for the class Lucy." The teacher said

"Hai!" Lucy exclaimed

( hello how are you by Hatsune miku Translated)

(Hello)  
I open my window  
And whisper quietly  
(How are you?)  
In a room all by myself  
There's nobody here  
(Morning)  
The night is breaking  
The rain is falling down again  
(Tick tock)  
Somebody please come and wind me up today

(Hello)  
I remember this cartoon from a long time ago  
(How are you?)  
I was so jealous - he was loved by everybody  
(Sleeping)  
Enough with the daydreaming - I have to get ready soon  
(Crying)  
So I can hide the evidence of my tears

It's become a habit to just say "Oh well"  
And I remember what you said to me yesterday  
"I won't expect anything from you anymore"  
Well, come on  
I don't expect much from myself either  
But what kind of reaction were you hoping to get?  
All of these honest words are waiting to be free but  
What eventually come out were lies  
And this is how I live, floating aimlessly by  
Just sitting here, wasting all my precious words  
Tell me why you keep silent and hide it all?  
Are you that afraid of somebody laughing?  
You say you want to be alone - to leave you alone  
But is that how you really feel?

As Lucy finished the song everyone was clapping and cheering for her.

"You're voice is beautiful Lucy." The teacher said

"Yeah it really is." Madoka replied

"She might be good enough to beat Luna!" a boy yelled

"Luna? Who's Luna?" Lucy asked

"She's the queen of the school and her singing is amazing, she won all of our singing contest 3 years in a row." Madoka said " But she's a brat."

"Oh then okay then." Lucy said

Ring Ring!

"Well since we spent so much time with our new classmate and I never got to the lesson I guess you guys can go home." The teacher said

Again the class was screaming in excitement.

As Lucy said her goodbyes to everyone she started walking home to the guild but she was stopped by strange man.

"What's a cute little girl like you doing here walking alone?" the man said

"Not so fast sprite." Lucy said checking her pockets for her staff

Then Lucy remembered Natsu took her staff and without it she's totally defenseless.

"Uh stay back." Lucy said

The man grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to an alley wall.

When Lucy was being pinned to the wall she remembered in her past life him the guy who ruined her life and killed her mom just like this.

The man started to try and kiss her and moved her head back and forth. Then straightened her head with one of his hands and started unlocking the buttons of her shirt.

"I don't wanna die like my mother!" Lucy screamed "Natsu! Natsu! Help me! Save me! "

"Fire Dragon Art: Ryusei-Boshi!" Natsu screamed like a star from above." Natsu said

Natsu's move was so effective the guy broke through the alley wall.

Natsu then moved to Lucy's side to see she was crying.

"Lucy you okay?" Natsu asked

Lucy nodded and hugged him.

'I heard her say it again how she doesn't wanna die like her mom.' Natsu thought

"can we go back to your house Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Uhh why?" Natsu replied

"My skirt kinda ripped and my buttons are broken and I don't wanna show up at the guild to make them feel worried." Lucy retorted

"Sure then ." Natsu said

At Natsu's house

Natsu was just sitting on the couch waiting for Lucy to change her clothes still thinking about her words.

'don't kill me like mother you sprite mudscamp.' Flash back lucy said 'I don't wanna die like mother .'

"Lucy." Natsu called

"Ehh Natsu." Lucy said

Lucy walked into the room with only her bra and panties.

"Lucy go put on some clothes!" Natsu scolded

"But it's hot in here." Lucy said shyly

"atleast put on a towel." Natsu argued

"Hai!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked back into the bathroom

As Lucy put on a towel she went out the door and went to cut some orange slices for her to eat.

"Hey Lucy if you don't mind what happened to your mom." Natsu said

When Lucy stopped cutting she accidentally cut her palm with a slash from the knife.

"Ow!" Lucy screamed

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu said

"Yep Natsu its all good." Lucy said in a cold

"So could you tell me please." Natsu begged

"Fine in this world it was separate Carinerola where I was from and other angels too then their were the Devil world called Kurai Akuma their leader or prince named was Piko. I didn't know Piko was from Kurai when I started dating him I loved him and since I was the top rank of all in Carinerola it was a trap for me and my mom. When I found out he was from Kurai I was scared but we were tied in angel resistant chains so we could do nothing but wait. We servered as slaves for about 5 days there and one the final day that when it happened. My mother was Nymphed to death by those devils. Piko knowing his evil plot would do the same to me but I escaped to get my master and he saved mom. When we brought my mom back to our world she was totally broken. We tried everything but her heart gave out from her heart pressure."

"So that's why you said that you didn't wanna die like your mom." Natsu said

Lucy nodded.

"See Natsu there are three kind of angels the peace angel the war angel and normal angel." Lucy said "I am both a war angel and peace angel due my mother and father."

"Some day I will take this knife and plunge it through this human heart so I'll be home again." Lucy exclaimed

" are you crazy LUCY YOUR NOT GONNA TURN BACK INTO AN ANGEL LIKE THAT!" Natsu yelled

"but… now master is unhappy with me." Lucy said

"Master?" Natsu asked

"Hai when you embarrassed me when I was going to school it sealed a contract for you to be my master." Lucy said

"Ehh!" Natsu said "Fine but just call me Natsu still."

"Natsu can I ask you something?" Lucy asked

Natsu nodded

"Well ever since I visited Earth there have been these perverted well sprites in my language well going after me and I can't handle it." Lucy started " And I don't want my first time to be a painful experience so Natsu."

Natsu eyes were curious.

"Natsu will you be the one to take my Purity." Lucy said

Natsu's eyes widened.

"Luce uh isn't that uh a bit too uh sudden." Natsu said

Lucys put her hand in a fist.

"I know that Natsu I was just asking that's all but I guess master doesn't like me because we just met. But it's just I trust you more than but it's okay if you don't want to." Lucy said

"Luce…" Natsu said sadly

"Nevermind that I'll try make the thing I learned in cooking class." Lucy said trying to smile as her eyelashes covered her tears.

Lucy walked back into the kitchen.

"Lucy I'm gonna go visit the guild you stay here okay." Natsu yelled

"Hai." Lucy replied this time colder

At the Guild

"Hi guys!" Natsu yelled

"Hey Natsu how's Lucy?" Mira asked

"Uh she's um good." Natsu retorted

"Did anything happen with you two?" Mira asked

"Nothing much really all we did was talk." Natsu replied

"Okay then." Mira said and walked away

Natsu sat on a stool still thinking about the talk they had.

"Hey Dumbass what's on your mind." Gray asked

"Hey Gray if a girl asked you to take her purity would you do it?" Natsu asked

"What the hell kind of question was that?" Gray asked

"It's just Lucy told me about the perverts around here from her world to earth and she doesn't want a painful experience like the ones those kind of guys force upon her so she asked me to take her purity."

"Speaking as a friend here I say you should do it but don't give in to your instincts man and don't keep her waiting." Gray said and patted Natsu's shoulder.

'But how if things get awkward between us?' Natsu thought

Back at Natsu's home Lucy Pov

I really am a brat trying to force that kind of thing upon my own master I'm so stupid. It's his decision but I really do hope he doesn't take too long with it but I'm just hoping he feels right with the idea.

"Am I Insane or am I just plain weird do I not get the life of a a real girl but this girl is filled with misfortune." I sang

"Hey Lucy I'm home." Natsu said

"Welcome back Natsu." I smiled

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu said

"Hmm?" I questioned

"I'll take your purity only if your fine with it." Natsu said

I nodded.

"I'm happy you agreed I thought I forced this on you." I added

"I just did some thinking and I trust you as well." Natsu said "So are you ready?"

My eyes widened but then turned into a cute little grin.

"Hai ready when you are!" I exclaimed

**YAY YAY YAY ITS BEEN SO LONG but I did it I finished the newest chapter for angel that believed in me im so happy. Oh and next chapter its gonna turn M gomen for people who wanted to keep it T like how I did it with chapter 8 or To Hate A Boyband and Break the Bro Code but I gotta go to M section. **Who is this Piko guy When will he show up :O find out next chapter of The angel That believed in me :D

Ps NYMPH= rape in her language

Mudscamp= dumbass or idiot

Sprite= Pervert

Spirit= Love


	5. Chapter 5 M chapter 18 (no underages)

**New New chapter for angel that believed in me Yes this is the M Chapter but im not sending it to the m section :L because this wouldn't be my story if I did O_^ Lets Get on with it shall we oh an ps To Hate a Boyband and Break the Bro code Last chapter will either be August 20****th**** (my moms birthday) or August 5(before you guys go back to school)**

**The M Chapter ONLY FOR 18+ WAIT! IT WAS INTERUPTED SO MABYE 17+ ONLYS YEAH!**

Natsu's Apartment Lucy Pov

I looked at Natsu still happily he felt right with the plan so I needed to explain to him.

"Natsu?" I asked

"Hai Luce?" Natsu replied

"Even though I'm a former angel I have angel features." I retorted

He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Meaning if your put your Unicorn in my Fairy then it hurts 10 times worser than a human girl." I explained

"I just want you to be okay with the whole idea Luce." Natsu stated

I Smiled at him and tackled him to the bed.

He countered my attack by rolling on top and I on the bottom.

He started by licking my jaw line and going down I felt I would start moaning.

"Ugh…Ah!" I moaned when he got to my neck

His hands started to go into their own world as they one was beneath my dress and the other in my chest. He unbuttoned my little blue dress and I put my hands behind his neck. As he opened his eyes to see my blue transparent bra his eyes widened in shock.

"You still want me to go farther with this Luce?" Natsu asked

I nodded my head still feeling the ecstasy from his tongue.

As he took his left hand on to my bra cupping my 2 dessert like Pegasus (breast gomen for myth words ^_^) his thumb was on its horn which made me cry out.

"Ugh! Natsu!" I moaned out with relief

"Luce you're kawaii." Natsu smiled at me

I couldn't help but let go of my cherry red face.

After that he started taking on my tiny panties I guess they're called we never had them on Carinerola only leotards or dresses.

I felt a shock in my heart as his hands started to roam between my legs. His hands were heavenly as they roamed but I felt a finger enter my little portal.

"Agh..Ugh..Natsu!" I yelled not in pure ecstasy but in pain as well

He looked at me in confusion.

"Did that hurt Luce?" He asked worriedly

I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm just not used to these kind of actions but I still wanna go with it." I muttered

He nodded his head.

"But." I started " Could I take off your clothing for you?"

My face heated up with embarrassment as I felt I was forcing myself upon my own master.

My eyes widened when he nodded his head again.

I Started by taking off his black/orange best then I went to taking of his pure white scarf. After that, I went to his pants and took off his boxers as well.

My eyes widened to see something close to looking like the tiny monsters we fought on Carinerola.

"I guess you never have seen that before have you?" Natsu asked

I shook my head no.

"Your just small." I answered

Natsu was shocked and fell off the bed.

"Am I really that small." Natsu said in a sad tone

I thought about it and I knew was he was trying to get at.

"I mean in a good way Natsu the demons on Kurai are just huge like impossible huge but yours as a human is attractive?" I explained pretty embarrassed

He did a grin at my face and got back on the bed.

"Are you ready he asked?" He asked

I nodded a little but my eyes looked serious.

As he entered his Unicorn into me I started screaming.

"Ahhh..UGH!.. OUCH!" I screamed like crazy but then suddenly stopped

"Are you sure you ready?" Natsu asked

"Hai." I asked smiling

He tried entering but it pain started to build up as soon as it did.

"Kyaaaa!"I yelled and started hitting his chest

Again he stopped.

"Luce I can't do it." Natsu said

"Huh? Why not?" I said

"I thought about it and it feels wrong." Natsu said " It would feel like a one night stand and we're only friends not lovers."

'Lovers?' I thought

"Lovers?" I said to him

"Like when you have that special person that you want to be with." Natsu explained

"I'm not special to you then." I said in a sad tone

"Of course your special but we just met so we're not in love yet." Natsu said

Why did I feel like this human part called a heart just broke?

I tried hiding my tears with a smile.

"Then I'll make you love me Natsu!" I said to him

Natsu had a confused look but then grinned.

"That's good to hear." Natsu said as he grabbed his clothes "I'm gonna go take a shower ok Luce?"

I nodded.

As soon as I heard the door slam behind him I dropped to my knees and covered my tears with my hands.

"Mama? Are all men the same?" I asked myself

I shook my head no.

'Natsu is different and if I love him he'll love me for me right?' I thought as I put back my clothes.

"Luce! You can take your shower now!" Natsu shouted from the bathroom

"Hai!" I tried saying excited as I ran in.

In the Bath

After I took my shower I felt ready and new and got my towel.

"Luce let's go to the guild okay?" Natsu asked

"Hai." I started more simple this time

To the Guild ^_^

"Hi hi!" I said to everyone

"Hi Lucy!" Erza said

"Hey Lucy!" Gray said Next

"Hi guys how are you?" I asked

"We're good." Erza answered

"Where were you guys anyway?" Gray asked

"um well.." I tried to answer but Natsu cut me off

"We were at the amusement park no big deal." Natsu said

"Ehh no wonder you were back late." Erza said

I looked at Natsu to the left did he really wanna forget that badly? Then again I did tell him I would make him love me and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Gray suddenly grabbed Natsu's arm.

"Excuse us ladies."Gray said

Outside the guild Normal Pov

"Natsu did you do the deed?" Gray asked

"I tried but I chickened out." Natsu replied

"Let me guess you said you couldn't do it because you just met?" Gray said

"How did you?.."Natsu said but was cut off

"YOU IDIOT FLAME BRAIN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO KEEP HER WAITING DIDN'T I!" Gray yelled

"Why are you yelling!" I shouted back

"Listen I had Levy search up some things about angels and if they're sexually frustrated they tear up stuff for 2 hours straight!" Gray replied

"How was I supposed to know that?" Natsu asked

"You weren't you were supposed to do her." Gray stated

Crush Smash Crumble!

Natsu and Gray look to the right to see through the window of they're guild Lucy throwing tables and is that Happy?

Inside the guild Normal Pov

"Rawr!" Lucy yelled as she threw more tables

"Lu chan your messing up the guild!" Levy yelled

Lucy just continues throwing chairs,tables, and threw Happy out the window.

"Natsu you idiot get back in here!" Levy yelled

Natsu walked silently into the guild to see and angry Levy looking to choke him but Gajeel holding her back desperately and mumbling 'this is your fault' to Natsu.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled

Lucy turned to see Natsu and she put down the table.

"Natsu.."She said pretty sad

Then she walked over and hugged Natsu.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I messed up the whole guild!" Lucy said in his chest "I'm such and idiot."

Lucy started to walk out the door.

"Luce where are you going?" Natsu asked

Lucy turned to him.

"I just need to go out for a walk." Lucy said "I'll be back later."

The Streets Lucy Pov

I didn't know why I tore up the guild anyway or why I was crying but it probably had to do with my emotions on Natsu.

"Is that Lucille?" a man who was pretty handsom with his white hair said

"Yes it is Lucille of Carinerola." Another man who was handsom with his black hair said

I turned to see the two men.

"Who are you?" I asked

The men chuckled.

"I'm Amethyst assistant to Lord Piko." The white haired man said

"I'm Rokus the other assistant to Lord Piko." The black haired man said

"You see Lucille our lord has been missing you dearly." Rokus said

"He wants you for himself back in Kurai." Amethyst added

"I'll never go back to Kurai not what after he did and plus I'm not an angel anymore." I said

"Foolish girl did you forget about your angel features?" Amethyst asked

"Yes and angel mating season is almost here I believe." Rokus added

I thought about it they were right.

"Besides the last Angel mating season you were all over lord Piko and so was he." Rokus said

"He could had Nymphed you right there but he was such a gentlemen." Amethyst said "But not he won't hold back."

"You see Lucille the reason we're here is to give a message from the lord." Rokus said " He said that there will be a war and it's all because of you, oh and feel free to bring those humans of yours into the war."

"Also Lucille if you never found out Piko was from Kurai wouldn't you still love him?" Amethyst said

"I.." I looked down as I talked "I don't know."

"Good girl, the Lord wants to meet you on Friday Near these human Sakura trees." Rokus said

"And if you reject this request we will come and take you back to Kurai to wed the lord." Amethyst added

"Hai I understand." I said and ran to Natsu's apartment

Natsu's Apartment Natsu Pov

I invited Lisanna to my house knowing we haven't talking in a long while.

"Natsu what's your relationship with the Lucy girl?" Lisanna asked

"I.." I started "I don't know."

"Do you love her?" Lisanna asked

Flash back

"_I'll make you love me Natsu." Lucy said to him_

_Flash Back end_

"I'm not sure yet." I stated

"Then I'll show who you should love." Lisanna said

She leaned in as I grabbed her shoulder to push her off she over powers me and kisses me.

The door slammed open and I see Lucy staring at us.

"Hi Lucy." Lisanna said

"Hi Lisanna." Lucy said smiling

"Lucy this isn't what it looks like." Natsu panicked

Lucy smiled sadly.

"I said I would make you love me on my own right Natsu?" Lucy said as I smiled

"Luce.." Natsu said

"It's getting late I should go." Lisanna said as she exited

Lucy went in the kitchen to get ice cream for herself.

"Lucy please.." Natsu started but Lucy silenced him with her hand

"I said I would make you love me so don't worry." Lucy smiled

Oh how Natsu loved that smile she gave him even when she was sad.

"Natsu?" Lucy said

"Yeah?" Natsu asked

"Were you telling the truth when you said I was kawaii." She said

Natsu blushed.

"Of course you're kawaii Luce." Natsu stated

Lucy smile grew bigger.

"Then I'm still in the running." Lucy said as she took the finger and pointed it to his chest "For your heart!"

Natsu laughed with the former angel who was scooping ice cream into a bowl.

"Nothing much just saw some animals and people walking home that was all." Lucy said

"Wow seems like you had an adventure." Natsu sarcastically said

"Yeah well I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." Lucy replied

"Like what?"Natsu asked

Lucy hesitated for a second before saying…

"Like if I should stay on earth or not…" Lucy said sadly before returning to the couch

**Hooray I finished the chapter thanks for the comments all make sure to update Fly Like A Butterfly Sting Like a Bee later but for now just thank you for all the comments.**

**PS: Do you think it's weird your Dog Ate a Mouse**

**Stay turned for Next chapter because: It's a direct hit to your heart!**

**(if you can guess what anime that from (which I doubt you'll ever get) Pm it to me and you can choose which story you want me to update (Except To hate a Boyband and Break the Bro Code BUT, you can choose a date for when you want it posted then sure has to be 3+ though) I'll give you a hint it's in English Dub and it has the word World in it O_^ if you get it I'll update one of my stories Taliaem Out!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and again SORRY FOR NALI SCENES GOMEN GOMEN. Do I hate Lisanna? No Do I dislike her? A little Do I love making her mean in my stories? YES YES YES!**

**I **


End file.
